NEW
by krunk MnM
Summary: continuation to the twilight series. fifth book still from Bella's POV. it starts 30 years after BD. When the Volturi left, they never said they wouldn't come back.


**PREFACE**

**I**'ve been close to death so many times. I know what it feels like to be surrounded by painful darkness weakening you with every quiet heartbeat. My heart has stopped pumping. I don't need oxygen to survive anymore. I am the undead.

But yet again, I find myself facing a situation where I'm fighting against death. I may be stronger, but so is it. This time it's different though. There was always him to protect me, well except for one occasion but that's very painful to remember, willing to do anything to see the warm blood return to my cheeks. That's become impossible now, which I'm sort of grateful for, I never liked my blushing so much. And I know he will try to protect me again with his life if he can, but I won't let him. He has his own life to take care of, and not just his, but all my loved ones. I can see that I can't escape now. It's here. Death will win. We can't change our fate.

**1. Goodbyes**

"Alice stop screaming, it's hurting my baby's ears" I heard Edward say.

"Snort" said my cute Renesmee. "okay I admit it, it's annoying and makes my head hurt"

Everybody was at the living room discussing the unexpected. Really, we knew this was going to happen. No point in freaking out now, it doesn't help. And it's all my fault, it's always been. I've only brought him problems. If he had never met me, this wouldn't be happening. Alice saw them coming, but their coming NOW. No time to gather all the vampires we know. Like they did exactly thirty years ago, all to protect my Nessie. We're doomed. There's nothing to win and everything to lose. At least the wolves are going to help us, they sensed something coming and ran over here, crossing that imaginary stupid line that doesn't let them get close to us. They're all here; Sam and Jacob's packs. It's not because Jacob is my best friend but his pack really is stronger. Little Seth has been working out and well girls describe him as "hot" okay I admit he is, but not hotter than my Edward. He's nearly as fast as Jacob and Leah now. I think that if Jacob hadn't imprinted on my beautiful daughter Renesmee, him and Leah would've fallen for each other. But there's no point for that now. We're all going to die. There's no way we can beat the Volturi. Alice had a vision some years ago where she saw new people. With new powers. They have no reason to fight us now though, we haven't done anything wrong.

"Bella, love, stop blaming yourself for this, it's unavoidable. Even if you weren't with us, they would find something to attack us because they're scared, they can see how close we are. Like a true family, and it scares them. They seek power. It's time to face them." I looked up at his eyes, and I saw fear in them, so strong that I couldn't stand to see anymore. I was right. This is it. It's the end and he knows it too. And I saw it would be impossible to not let him protect me. He will fight, for me and him.

A sniff broke the dead silence, coming from Renesmee of course. It's kind of funny how we all stood up at the same time and group hugged. It felt so good to hold on to all my family. I wanted to stay like that forever, to never let go. Renesmee sniffed again, then she broke into loud sobs that broke my heart. My poor baby.

"Shh everything will be alright hon, everything will be alright" I made an attempt to comfort her

"Shut up mother! You know it won't! You know it won't!" she said between sobs. I hugged her harder, wanting to cry myself but our kind can't cry. Her lips shivered and her whole body trembled with each sob like a little girl. She's stopped growing looking young and beautiful. Oh my baby, what are we going to do?!!!

"Wait and hope. It's all we can do" Carlisle, always calm and patient, now looked alarm and for the first time, scared.

The door opened with a loud kick, I rolled my eyes. Jacob will never change. Nessie broke our hug and ran into Jacob's arms the second he walked in. It took him by surprise for he fell backwards hitting his big head on the floor. I still couldn't get used to that, how it doesn't bother us when we hit ourselves hard and not even get a bruise. Jacob just lay there, staring into Renesmee's eyes with so much love it hurt to look at them. Slowly, they locked their lips together, and I realized this was their first kiss. My daughter had showed me how she felt towards Jacob but she was afraid to make a move because she thought Jacob like Leah. And poor Jake thought we would beat him up if he did as much as kiss my daughter's hand. Their little problems seemed so unimportant now. I watched them kiss, hesitant at first, but then their kiss became fierce, full of passion. I couldn't stand to look anymore, I turned to Edward, he met my intense gaze and I lost all sense of thought. A shiver traveled down my spine when his warm lips hugged my own. It all felt final, like that one time back when I was human and he kissed me one last time before he left me. I held on to his hair, his neck, everything. I don't know if I will get to feel his lips again. To see his face again. So we stared, we kissed, we touched, memorizing every feature, every hair, every curve, even though his face was on my mind all day. I could do this forever, but our happy everafter is nonexistent now. Edward licked my neck. His lips opened and i felt his cold teeth break my skin. I'm aware I let a moan out, so much pain and pleasure. I opened my eyes to find everybody making out on the floor, on a wall, couch, even Leah and Sam who were outside were heavily making out. Wow. But it felt bigger than that, I could almost taste the passion and desperation of their kisses. We just couldn't get enough, I looked at Edward and we kissed one last time before Alice announced the dreadful. They're here.


End file.
